The Western Nightmare
by Zaster21
Summary: John Marston is released from prison where he is called again to locate a outlaw taking over land and claiming that it's his. John Coronado ends up being Marston's new enemy. As soon as Marston finds out a plot to kill the mayor, Marston is the new public enemy while Coronado is in the limelight as he takes the Mayors spot and then puts a huge bounty on Marston.
1. Chapter 1: Why i'm in Jail

I lied there under the circumstances as I remembered why I ended up in Armadillo. I lost relationships with the Marshall who sadly ended up dying from a raid. I just started to regret what I did five years ago.

I was in the Saloon where I purchased a loft where I can stay. The Saloon wasn't the best. I saw a better one in Blackwater,my home town. The crime I committed was far from good. I was an outlaw, wanted by the town of Escalera. The whole plan was good but I forgot that The Marshall was watching me. The plan was to abduct as many women as I could but I could cause some uproars. I woke up that morning all ready to execute my plan of action. I walked out of my small room where a man was sitting right there on the balcony where my room stood. I pulled out my revolver pointed it at the man's brown haired head and pulled the trigger and then he fell back and I saw the pale face of my lovers brother, Benjamin MacFarlane. He had his eyes closed and then I heard screaming. I pulled out some rope and found a girl and roped her and took her outside where I shot her too. People were scrambling for their lives and then I pulled out dynamite and threw the stick at the jail it blew up and caught the vacant rotting wood house on fire. The Marshall came and ran as fast as he could into the Saloon. he saw me and I had a shootout with him and with his white mustache and sea blue eyes he could kill me. The point was to get back to The Ranch where my Lover was. I knew when she'd find out what happened she'll leave and go to Southwest Texas. The Marshall yelled out

"Drop the weapon." I decided to run away jump over the balcony where three other marshalls were waiting for me. As soon as I jumped I was tackled by Jennet Boulos. She's the only female Marshal in the whole state and she arrested me. She had blonde hair and dark green eyes. She was the sister of Kate Kollo, an outlaw who robbed every bank from here to Houston. The Marshall came.

"Lets go Mr. Marston." My name is John Marston. I was a former outlaw but I hated how the Saloon was treating people, I wanted to buy it but it ended up being in the ownership of Hugo Boa. I needed to do something so I decided to find Hugo and kill him. Sadly I never achieved that. The Marshall took me to the jail and said I'm in for five years.

A year later, The Bollow Gang robbed the bank and raided the jail. The Marshall tried to save himself but he was stuffed in a jail and The leader shot him. He managed to survive for four weeks before passing away. I was stuck in the jail for four more years when I saw Jennet come in.

"You're free to go Mr. Marston." She said. She let me out. I walked out to see if anything changed and nothing did. I was forbidden to go to the Saloon so I decided to leave Armadillo and go to Blackwater.


	2. Chapter 2: The Ranch's Death

As I was making my way to Blackwater I had to cut through Rio Bravo. I had to avoid seeing my lover Bonnie MacFarlane. She ended up finding out that I was imprisoned and she never saw me for five years. I didn't want to see what she was doing, I felt like she found a different man. So I was walking through Rio Bravo when I was approached by a woman and it was Bonnie. She had blonde hair and green eyes. She was beautiful abd she looked happy.

"Bonnie?" I asked.

"Hi John." she responded.

"I.. I.." I started to stumble with my words.

"I know you were imprisoned and our ranch was burned." Bonnie said.

"How?"

"The story goes that me and the helping hands were taking livestock until I heard gunshots. I thought it was just one of the Marshalls killing a outlaw but then I saw men dressed in all black where the started to shoot at us. I was really lucky that my shotgun was with me. I started to shoot then my men started to get shot one by one. I got on to old Betsy, my new white horse, then I rode off to get to the top of the mountain to see what was going on then I saw my dad get dragged out of the house. I saw this man. The Traveler. He started to tell my dad that he owed him like a lot of gold and he started to abuse him and he asked where I was and he shot my dad in the head. I saw them light the house on fire." Bonnie told me.

"The Traveler?" I said. The Traveler was this man who takes over land and claims that it's his. The real name is unknown. I don't know if he's like The Superior Outlaw. He takes everything away from landowners and even Marshalls.

"Yes. He started to say that I should be his girlfriend and I didn't want to be his girlfriend. I knew I had to break you out. This happened just 2 days ago. I lost everything and when I went to Armadillo, you weren't there."

"Well turns out that people like The Traveler doesn't suffer." I said then I had a flashback where I saw the face of The Traveler.

When I was young I remember when my parents were killed The Traveler said "You suffer like me." I remember the harsh deep voice and that the man who was The Traveler would of killed me.

"The Traveler? I met him when I was like 8 or 9. He killed my parents. This is crazy. Did you encounter him?

"No I never even remember hearing about this creep. That's why my brother was killed by him. I heard that you were blamed for the killing of a young girl as well as attempted murder. I know you, you're not a killer." Bonnie stated. I started to think of what the hell would happen if she would find out about me killing all of those people. I didn't want her to find out. The problem was that I knew someone who knew The Traveler.

"We need to meet Dickens. He knows The Traveler." I said.

"I need answers."


	3. Chapter 3: Dickens' End

By the time Bonnie and I got to Dickens and old friend who knew The Traveler. Dickens aided me into finding an old friend. He and I haven't seen each other in 8 years. I was very nervous to see him. He was an elder who sold weird stuff. We arrived at his mansion in Chuparosa. His butler said that he was expecting us. We went to basement where Dickens was working on a new experiment.

"I thought you were dead, Marston." Dickens said.

"Nobody ever said I was dead. I was close to being dead. We have questions for you." I responded.

"Yeah sure you do. About what exactly?"

"Do you know him?" said Bonnie.

"The year we met Marston..." Dickens said not answering Bonnie.

"Do you know The Traveler?" I said.

"I haven't seen that beast in a long time, I never even saw his new mate." Dickens said. Dickens seemed a bit nervous as he hid a piece of paper. He didn't even make any eye contact with either of us.

"His new mate? By any chance did he ever mention MacFarlane?" Bonnie asked. Dickens continued to look down.

"No. Don't know any MacFarlane's." He just spoke out. I wanted to garb my revolver and ask him or he'll end up in the ground. I had my hand on the gun ready to fire when ready.

"I have no intention to ask of you Why are you people here?"

"We are looking for The Traveler." Bonnie said.

"Huh. That monster is long gone haven't seen him for 9 years." Dickens continued to look down.

"Quit Lying" Bonnie snapped. Dickens looked up and he pulled a gun out and pointed it a Bonnie. I grabbed my revolver and pointed it at Dickens. Bonnie took her shot gun and pointed it at the butler who was a slave for Dickens.

"Knox, put that thing away. These two want to find The Traveler." Dickens said. Knox pointed the gun at Bonnies head.

"Good thing, I need a wife and I found the suitable one. You're mine now." Knox said. I wanted to shoot Dickens because he betrayed me and Bonnie. Knox took the shotgun away from Bonnie but she was tied up and carried away.

"You betrayed us Dickens." I yelled.

"Oh you are smart Marston. If you were dead you wouldn't be searching for The Traveler." Dickens smirked.

"You have no authority to tell me what the hell is going on?" I asked. Dickens took out the paper he was hiding.

"Bomb Plans for Armadillo. You didn't see that." he said.

"You won't get away with this. if there was a way we could talk you outta it.' I said.

"It's too late. I have the role of best mate for The Traveler. I ripped people off because I have been seen as a freak show. Like you. I've seen what hell was like after you and I parted. You seem to be the only outlaw turned good when you saved me I took on many challenges like getting money. Until I met The Traveler. He set me up with billions of gold from his Bollow Gang. I took the money and I'm in the life I am now. The point is there is no going back if I told you who The Traveler is you'll tell the Mayor. He's taken land and even here in Perdido. I'm not a monster. I'm just making a point to kill people." Dickens explained.

"So you are in it for the gold?"

"Yes." I took a gun and aimed it at him.

"You need to tell me where is Knox." I demanded. In glowing details Dickens declined and I pushed him down and went to find Bonnie and Knox. I found them upstairs where he was attempting to kiss her. I took my gun and shot the ceiling. It scared Knox and then Bonnie got the shotgun and shot Knox instantly killing him.

"So uncivilized." Bonnie said. As we tried to leave I saw that Dickens had us trapped.

"I can't let you go anywhere drop the weapons." Dickens said. We soon dropped the weapons and then Dickens was going to kill us.

"Is there any hope for you guys now." he asked. I was thinking about just going and shooting Dickens until I heard a huge growl. Dickens looked and then a figure jumped on Dickens and he shot the figure and I grabbed my gun and shot Dickens with a huge scream. His face turned bright when he found out he was shot. He fell back and hit the floor where he died. The figure came in and it was Seth.

"Seth?"

"Marston, I'm sorry but my end is here. I knew you needed rescuing. I did everything I could to get rid of this traitor." Seth said before collapsing.

"I'm free...Finally...free..." Seth said before passing.


	4. Chapter 4: To Armadillo

Bonnie and I stood there mourning the death of Seth and I was in stress finding out that the man who saved us had to die and I killed his killer. I took his body and took it to the graveyard near where I met Seth. I gave him a proper burial seeing Seth die in front of me like that is like taking a bullet to the chest. I was very mad at The Traveler.

"He said something about a bomb near Armadillo. We need to get to Armadillo and defuse that bomb." I said and we took off to Armadillo and I didn't know what to expect from what we were about to see. Plus I was forbidden to go to the Saloon and my original plan was to return to Blackwater and just let The Traveler do what he wants. But if Bonnie didn't stop me, I'd see her dead in a minute. My only hope was to stop The Traveler. As soon as we got to Armadillo, we went to the bank because thieves always go to banks. Once we got inside we were going to get arrested for trespassing but I used my instincts to find this bomb and I got a flash thought where Dickens put the bomb in the safe to blow it open because he knows every code and we could of held him hostage where he could take us to the bomb. I passed the tellers gate and the banker came at me but I pushed him to find the key and I went inside where the safes were. there were boxes and only 2 safes. I used the key to open all boxes and safes but couldn't find anything. Then I found a note saying

"The Bomb isn't here" I started to picture where it could be. I then found out that it was in the Saloon where every war happens. I remembered that I was forbidden to be at the Saloon. I left and told Bonnie that there was no bomb at the bank. We ran as fast as we could to the end of the dirt street and the Saloon was right at the end. We started to approach it but as we made it was too late. The wood from the roof and walls started to go flying all over while people were screaming and running out of the building and from the premise. Bonnie and I ran inside and Marshall Jennte was right behind. We saw a bunch of dead burnt and even body parts. I then saw a man with a gunshot to his face and this man was a rich man. I needed to find where that bullet entered.

"He couldn't have escaped from the back. If he did he would of hit a dead end." said Bonnie.

"But as a former outlaw, a outlaw always finds a way out. Through the window perhaps." I deduced.

"No I would of saw him. I was in the back the entire time before this occurred." said Jennte.

"Did Dickens say that there was a partner he never met?" I asked.

'Why" said Jennte scornfully.

"A bullet that belongs to Bulldog Jenkins. Best killer known to man. He's likely a gun for hire in the South. This isn't the first time I've seen a killing like this." I explained.

"How can you possibly have known about Bulldog Jenkins?" asked Bonnie.

"You." I said.


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth of Bonnie

"How me?" asked Bonnie.

"It was you're story abut the ranch. The story seems accurate that The Traveler has been there but his partner. Men in all black. Seems like the work of Bulldog Jenkins. He is the only outlaw who can burn down a house, kill a man and somehow not be seen. People think that Jenkins is here. He was here at some point the man who was shot was Jenkins's Brother who was a Marshall for Tall Trees. That's clever. All points to him. The victim has no identification anywhere. I know it's his brother because I've seen Jenkins before while I was imprisoned the last 5 years. I can tell this is his work because he analysis his target before acting out. I've never intended to be his puppy dog and now he is long gone." I explained.

"You don't know the foundation of Bulldog Jenkins, he may be smart but not smart enough." Jennet said.

"Bonnie, have you slept with any other man." I asked.

"No why?"

"Yes you did. Jenkins, you never put Jenkins in your story. I looked through your diary. you had an affair with Bulldog Jenkins. What a lie you've been living in. I knew it. Jenkins mentioned your name. You have the link and I have found your link to Bulldog Jenkins, Marshall." I explained. Jennet arrested Bonnie and took her to the station. I went to the station to question her.

"Well you have been lying for 5 years when I was here. Now we will play this easy. Where's Bulldog's next location?" I asked.

"I don't know where his next location will be." Bonnie responded.

"You obviously knew about the new partner. You're Bulldogs link. We need to know where he's going." I demanded.

"You'll never find him. I know the best of Bulldog. You have the wrong girl. John." said Bonnie.

"You making this difficult. WHERE IS HE"

"Here in Armadillo."


	6. Chapter 6: The Plan

I knew for an instance that Bonnie was lying.

"Do you believe in life after death?" I asked.

"Yes I do babe." Bonnie said.

"Don't try that. I know you are a tritor. Not a trust worthy person." I said.

"Look. I never had an affair. I did that to figure out who Bulldog was. I never cheated on you. I loved you all my life. I never would of betrayed you. I never intended for something to happen to you. Bulldog thought I was one of the women at the Saloon. I did this to help catch this guy." said Bonnie. I then said a poem.

"Everyday I love you more and more. I can't live without you. You make me want to catch this thief. Do you think I can do this." I said.

"We can do this. Bulldog knows you would find out but he'll come and you guys can arrest him." said Bonnie. At around high noon, a man came. He was in all black he looked big like he could kill someone. In a deep voice I heard

"Let's go honey." He didn't notice me the first time but I crept up and I heard Bonnie say

"Ok." in a giggly voice. I then wanted to see this guys face but I shut the door really quietly but he turned and pointed a gun.

"Please don't. I need to pay you Marshall."

"I have nothing to gain. I know who you are." I responded.

"Well I know the best thing. Bulldog Jenkins and this is you're final destination." Bulldog said. I couldn't see his face but Bonnie came and shot me in the stomach. I fell back blacking out. I woke up to find a colossal man aiming his gun and he walked over me. I looked around and Bonnie was gone.


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting The Traveler

I ended up looking for clues to see if I could find Bulldog's hideout. I found Bonnie's note that said "Hideout's in Escalara." I took a horse to Plainview and then took a nights sleep in order to attack in plain sight but I relisted that I'd be dead in a minute. So as soon as I got to Plainview I took the liberty to sleep during the day to attack them on sight. As soon as 8 rolled around I took the liberty to get to Escalara.

Escalara is a Mexican border with The Mexican Army guarding it. They have the advantage and all I had was 5 revolvers and 6 shotguns and one rifle to protect myself. My own idea was to get to Bulldog and tell him to release Bonnie. I reached the Church witch was completely deserted and then I remember being taken down and blacking out.

I woke up to see like at least 4 soldiers standing with guns and I was tied up. A man in black woth a silver Marshall badge came.

"Mr. John Marston. The Former Outlaw. You inspired me to do a lot more and take over many land forms. I have men and I heard you killed my main man Dickens just a few hours ago. AS we know Mom was very bad." said the man in a deep voice.

"What do you mean Mom. I never had a brother or any kind of siblings." I explained.

"Well as far as I know we have the best type of military in the world. I own three borders. I need to obtain the town of Chuparosa and become mayor." the man said. I wanted to just find out who this man is.

"Who are you?" I asked in calm firm voice.

"I'm John Coronado. I'm also known as The Traveler. I own 3 Border states in the South. I also am a deadly man." He untied me and showed me Bonnie and she was tied in chains and Coronado took a gun known as the Volcanic Pistol and got ready to shoot Bonnie. The pistol ends up killing your victim in an instant. The gun is white with swirls that look like fire.

"You will shoot her first." Coronado said. He handed me the gun while a soilder had a high class pistol in his hand pointed at me. "Is there any of that Outlaw in you left Marston?" I shot but it missed Bonnie. I handed the gun to Coronado. He shot and it hit Bonnie and her body fell to the ground.

"You BASTARD." I said.

"It's me. You would of done the same." Coronado said. I then took the gun in the soilders hand and used him as shield from the bullets coming towards me. I shot and killed everyone exept Coronado.

"Well Mr. Marston what are you going to do now? Arrest me, all on your own."

"Who says I can't do this?" I said. Then all the Marshalls from Armadillo came and arrested Coronado.

"I have resources also you are a Monster and have fun." I said and the took him away.


	8. Chapter 8: The Testomony of Coronado

I sat in the jail waiting for Jenntte to see the man who killed Bonnie. I totally forgot about Bulldog Jenkins. I wanted to ask where was this outlaw. The door to the sheriff swung open. It was Jenntte. Coronado looked up. His dirty beard told that he was ready to dash out of the jail.

"Well you are back. I have seen the light of day again. It has been that long." Coronado started to say. He was just making some stuff up.

"As I know you and I almost killed eachother. I would have killed you if you didn't explode half of the town of Mexwen." Jenntte responded.

"It feel like yesterday. That I started my redemption upon Armadillo. Do you remember?" asked Coronado.

"Hardly. But you are still a slippery one."

"Maby that's why family meant nothing to you. I do remember that Christmas." The way Jenntte was like she wanted to get outta the jail and just dash away from Armadillo. I remember that day when both of them were shooting at eachother.

The day was I was going to make a withdrawl at the bank until I heard gunfire and the source was from Jenntte. The man who I assumed at the time was a stranger visiting with out gold. But the fight ended up being resolved when he just left after 17 years of that I finally found out that it was Coronado that day.

"I never wanted to know that Christmas. You ruined it. You make us feel that bad." Jenntte stated.

"After 17 years of outlawship I needed a way to get vengeance upon you and my enemies. I suffered long enough. You drained the poison on your cow. You seen me for many years. I hated those days. I survived those days. You know why I became this way." Coronado said as he stood up.

"After all those years I needed you to die as soon as got back up and protected people. Father knew about you before he killed himself over you." Jenntte said.

"Soon enough I'll be back to destroy Armadillo where I was born and raised as a healthy baby boy and who cares if father knew about me." Jenntte looked as if she was going to shoot this man. I saw that the man was planning on the same thing. The look in Coronado's eyes looked like he has a plan and I needed to find out what it was.

"The next step is year in planning. I needed this."

"Needed what?"

"The next 'explosive' step." Without warning Bulldog came in and hit Jenntte and then me but I blocked and then he pushed me into the cell door and it bent. I pulled together then I took my gun and shot him but missed.

"I am unstoppable." Bulldog said. The man took Jenntte and locked her in the cell door next to Coronado's. I then was picked up and he threw me in there and I had the keys but he saw that I did and demanded that I give them or Jenntte would die. I didn't want someone else dying because of me. I made the mistake of having The Marshall die then Bonnie. I hated the fact that a lot of people died because of me. I wanted to get rid of these people so bad so I gave them the keys. Bulldog unlocked Coronado's cell and locked the one I was in.

"Way to give up Marston. I thought you were better than that. You call yourself a outlaw? You're nothing compared to me or Bulldog here. You're nothing. You're name dies with you being a nobody." Coronado boasted. Then the pair left. I relized that I had to get out of here. I saw that there was a hair pin on Jenntte's hat and I took it a picked the lock then ran as fast as I could to stop Coronado. I saw them walk into the Saloon. I then started to here bullets being fired and I started to grab my revolver and I ran as fast as I could to stop the attack.

"Armadillo is mine." I heard Coronado yell. I then get inside and I fired a shot. Coronado noticed I was there and he fired a few shots at me and I decided to get in cover and shoot back.  
"Marston, You are not an Outlaw." I heard Coronado. I then got up and said

"I send Outlaws to the other side of the world called HELL!"


	9. Chapter 9: The Discovery

I stood there making sure I can get a good shot and if I didn't he'll escape and cause more destruction in Armadillo. Since Jenntte was knocked out in the jail and I needed to find a way to save the town but I couldn't. So Coronado raised his gun and shot and I managed to dodge the bullet but then Bulldog raced out of the Saloon as well as Coronado thinking that I was dead. They got on horses and left. I saw a piece of paper and I read it.

"The plan is to destroy Armadillo and flee to Chuparosa to kill the Mayor." I looked confused at first but then I saw the jail keys and grabbed them to free Jenntte. I ran but my old friend J. Edgar Todd who was a Mayor Offical came. He wore fancy clothing and he managed to find me. He had glasses.

"Mr. Marston? I am Todd. I heard you managed to see The Traveler."

"I know who you are. You won't belive this. Bulldog and Coronado is planning on killing the Mayor. I need to realese Jenntte." I said. Todd ended up stoping me.

"You can't release Jenntte." Todd said as he pulled a gun out. I'm the rich man. He ended up trying to kill me and he said "I have the Mayor ready for his death. The Traveler has paid me 600 gold in order to make this Assasination. I had to make sure you were dead. I will deatroy everyone and I'll own Armadillo while Coronado will own all of the county."

I wanted to run but he would end up shooting me in the back. Todd had a carriage and I said that Jenntte will like to discuss something in the jail. He followed me and I unlocked the cell door and Jenntte came out and she saw Todd. She took Todd and threw him in the cell. As Todd ran I closed the door and he ran into the door but he still had his gun and shot at us but Jenntte ended up opening the door and I leaped on Todd and held a gun up to his head.

"Never lease me dead." Todd said. I had no idea what that meant. I ended up pulling the trigger blowing his brains out.


	10. Chapter 10: Bulldog's confessionplan

I stood there thinking I had to get Jenntte and I ran as fast as I could and I released her. \

"Where's the crazy bastard?" she imminently asked.

"He ran off to Chuparosa, The Mayor's office. They are planning on killing him." I said.

"The Fuck why would they do that?"

"To gain power I believe. That's where the army is located."

"But they have The Mexican Army why do they need another?" We both rode off into to Chuparosa. I decided to make a plan to storm in and take Coronado out and instead of finding out that it would be suicide, I decided to let Jenntte lead us on this one.

"We try o find out weather or not they are trying to kill The Mayor if they are then we end their lives and make sure they don't live to breathe another breath." Jenntte said. I wanted to make a new justice. My life in Armadillo jail was just hell.

"We make the decition to storm in if I say so. Got it?"

"Yes I do Jenntte." I said.

We made it to Chuparosa where there were guards all over. We roped the horses and we scoped the area out. I over heard the conversation between Bulldog and Cornado.

"Ensure that the next shipment of gold gets to Todd soon enough." Coronado started off with.

"The mayor won't be so happy once we execute him Coronado." Bulldog said.

"The suffering will soon begin once the Mayor is dead. He's held hostage."

" The man between the us is John Marston. He may track us down soon enough. Belive me my friend, the gold we will secure will make sure the conquering of Banks fall down. Todd has the advantage. Todd needs to not let us down." Bulldog stated.

"Of course, Todd will come by tomorrow morning as we flee to Mexico City possibly back to Armadillo if John's lucky to not be there." Coronado said.

"Good Fortune Coronado." Bulldog said.

"You too Bill." Then it hit me like a rock. Bill Williamston is Bulldog? He looks so different. He never died? I was so confused and now I have two enemies on my hands?

"Bulldog isn't a name. It's a cover up. Bulldog is Bill Williamston." I told Jenntte.

"That sick fuck. We must see what the hell they are about to say." the conversation between Coronado and Williamston came into play again.

"I see the new position as Admiral for the Mexican Army after I was screwed up by John Marston. That's why I decided to make him Public Enemy. Soon If he gets any bright ideas he'll be put where I was for the last 16 years in hell being buried alive. Losing was not my priority. He will suffer the way I suffered."

"John Marston will never come near this place. Bullets will go through his head. I need to get rid of Jenntte. She won't get any idea's to force me to do anything." Coronado said.

"Good Halinat John."


	11. Chapter 11: The Grand Weapon

When I heard that Bill Williamson was Bulldog Jenkins I fell. I wanted to grab my gun and shoot him straight him into oblivion. I remember som word "Halinet." I bet that was the grand plan.

"Halinet? What's Halinet mean?" I asked. Jentte was looking at Coronado.

"Halinet, Halinet wait. Halinet means Mayor day in his own secret language he did when he was just a little. He said 'one day I'll release Halinet. That means take control of Chuparosa and place himself on the Mayor's spot." she explained.

"He must have some worry as to what the plan may have. But the Mayor does he know?" I simply asked. Then I looked at Jentte and she looked away. She looked like she wasn't taking any chances. I wanted to look for another area that wasn't so guarded so the Mayor would know. I left Jentte to find a way in and I found a piece of wall taken out it was so low that I could jump. I jumoed on and looked side to side if guard were around. Most of the gaurds were outside. I found the office and made my way into the building with no problem. The mayor was tied up on his desk. His sea blue eyes and his bald head was sticking out in a big sack. I untied him.

"Thank you." he said.

"You're good. Where's Coronado?" I asked.

"I don't know. He said that I was going to get killed by a man named John Marson. I heard he's going to kill me."

"What? I'm John Marston. I came to save you. Coronado is planning on killing you. Now tell me what's Halinet?" I asked.

"Halinet is the heavy military gun that he took from The Mexican Army. He took it from me. He took my area." he said\

So that's Halinet a heavy machine gun used for what? I heard Coronado come up.

"Well well Mayor John Marson is somewhere here but we found his little partner." he said as he held Jentte with her hair.

"Oh Marston. Who's dead now huh?" Coronado said. Coronado took his gun and shot the Mayor.

"Coronado? Why?" gasped The Mayor.

"Business Mr. Mayor. I'm the new Mayor here and you can't do anything about it." The mayor ended up passing away on my feet. Coronaod then made an announcement that I killed the mayor and I'm his only priorty. I jumped out a window wher the stuff got real when a machine gun started to fire. I almost got hit but managed to escape and make death jumps that could have me killed. Instead of going back I managed to escape with out Jentte.


	12. Chapter 12: The feeling inside

I felt like I couldn't even live with myself after I abandoned Jentte. It may have been a plan. A plan for redemption. I never would've lived to see the horror within that man who killed my love and now has my companion. Almost inside feeling dead inside felt like we will end up getting killed and the destruction will happen to Armadillo and to our county. I stole a horse from a traveler and I rode back to Armadillo. I resumed my life of crime once again. I had to because the hero inside was killed by me. An inside rush is now dead leaving my compainion and that I had to go back to rescue her but I would get killed again. I knew inside that Jentte was dead. Coronado killed her as soon as I left.

I managed to get to Armadillo where the town was abandoned but a banker was entering the bank. I went to talk to him. As soon as I got to him he looked back and he was a old man white hair and beard. He gave me a look of fear but he knew I was helping The Marshal.

"John Marston?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I must ask you to die. Orders of The Mayor." he said. Coronado must've said I'm the most wanted.

'Why?"

"You are the most wanted and I must ask you to be arrested or die by my hand." All of a sudden The Mexican Army came and arrested me.

"By order of the Traveler we are taking you to Coronado, The Mayor." Then I was taken away.


	13. Chapter 13: It's never done

I was being escorted back to Coronado's office and I was ready to see the fate I was about to see. I was the most wanted but this nightmare may be over. I already lost. I was never coming back to see the light as I remember. I was back in Escalera where the army was ready to fire at me. I wanted to know if Coronado ever saw good. He was never a good man. He does a way with women. Working with Williamson. I needed the final fight. I pulled me through. That man was to be killed by me but I'm captured and still I know that I'll never see what will happen next. All of this changed one day. I'll briefly say what happened.

I was taken to Coronado where he was waiting for me.

"John Marston, I can't believe you. You have heart of a man who is to be killed at high noon. I can't wait. This is the best day ever."

"You will perish in Hell someday Coronado. I have many rules here." I said.

"This world ain't big for the three of us. Coronado and I have a deal. We'll make sure you have a great day dying." Williamson said. I had a hidden gun in my shirt it was the Volcanic Pistol and I was going to avenge Bonnie and make sure the death was never meant to be. I managed to ask if the guards can leave. Coronado waved for them to leave.

"Jentte, is she alive?" I asked.

"Why she is. She's joining you in holy death." Coronado said.

"I want her here." I said. The guards brought Jentte and she looked like she had been abused.

"You came back. I will kill you next time if you do that." she said. Coronado had been waiting for us.

"It's almost high noon and this is where it's all done and over. I win you lose it's the best." Coronado said.

"Proven Outlaw to be mayor you always wanted this to happen. You know the best thing John." Jentte said. Coronado began to simply get ready for the execution.

When the execution took place I was pinned to a wall and Coronado and Williamson got their high class pistols and aimed for us. I then put my hand in my shirt and pulled out the gun and fired at Coronado and Williamson. The army shot at us but the bullets kept missing. I took Jentte and we found more guns. The two men ran and locked themselves in the office.

"We'll have to get to Halinet in order to stop them." she said. I couldn't have anyone die because of me. I ran to the gun and shot some guys along the way. The gun was very difficult to control but I aimed for the office and shot at it.

When it was all said and done we went to find both men. They were in cover but as soon as we entered the office the whole floor collapsed beneath all and then I saw the real men. They though we would fall for the fake trick but Jentte and I were hanging for dear life then I let go and slide to Williamson who I shot in the leg the knifes his shoulder Jentte knifed Coronado's leg and shoulder. I grabbed Williamson's gun and he said "You made me suffer now make me suffer even more. Never Lease me dead." Then it hit me. Todd said those exact same words then I had a flashback to when all of this began. Bonnie's death the Saloon explosion. It hit me like a gunshot. This was a planned attack. For redemption. This was revenge on me not on anyone else but on me. My redemption was for Bonnie and I pulled the trigger where Williamson died. I looked over to Jentte and she killed Coronado where he may have been a hand off. It was over. I was dreading the moment that the last was probably never going to be done.


End file.
